


Almost Lost

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: A moment between friends.





	Almost Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: up to Devil May Cry

Written for [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/)'s Porn Battle.

Title: Almost Lost  
Fandom: Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter series  
Pairing: Nick/Ash  
Spoilers: up to Devil May Cry  
Disclaimer: Not mine. This is solely for fun.

Nick came awake to the feel of fingers gently touching his face. He opened his eyes to find Ash leaning over him, Ash’s fingers moving to trace the bow and arrow mark on his cheek. Nick turned into the hand caressing him, enjoying the warmth and solid length of Ash’s body against his.

Nick returned the gesture, his own fingers mapping the now familiar planes and angles of Ash’s face. Ash’s hair was black today, falling in soft waves over Nick’s fingers. The look on Ash’s face made Nick’s heart clench. Love, need and a hint of disbelief as though Ash still couldn’t believe Nick was here in his bed and in his life.

Nick sometimes couldn’t believe it as well. That he could actually forgive Ash for what he’d done, or how, in turn, Ash had forgiven Nick for his own mistakes which tore their friendship apart. When the anger and grief had faded their friendship slowly mended, deepening into something Nick wasn’t quite ready to put words to.  
  
It’d taken him so long to let go of that anger and need for vengeance. Almost too long. He’d come so close to damning himself and killing Ash. In the end he couldn’t do it - he couldn’t kill Ash. Ash’s death wouldn’t bring back his mother no matter what Nick did, and it wouldn’t ease the grief buried deep inside Nick.

Ash leaned down, kissing him softly. Nick opened his mouth, angling his head to deepen the kiss. He could feel Ash’s cock digging into his hip, his own growing hard as heat pooled low in his groin.

Breathing hard, Nick pulled away from the kiss, rolling onto his side away from Ash, and drawing one leg forward. Ash’s mouth trailed down Nick’s throat as he curled up against Nick’s back. Nick reached back, resting on hand on Ash’s hip. The muscles flexed under his hand as Ash slowly sank into him, the burn giving way quickly to the pleasure of being filled.

Ash moved slowly, letting the pleasure build between them. Their skin grew slick as they rocked together. The air filling with the scent and sounds of their passion.

Nick groaned as Ash reached out to wrap his hand around Nick’s shaft. He could feel the world narrowing down to the feel of Ash buried deep inside him, his hand stroking Nick’s hard cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Ash cried out, spilling hot inside of Nick. His hand tightened around Nick, stroking harder until Nick followed, coming hard over Ash’s hand.

Ash stayed curled up against Nick’s back as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
